Episode 1435 (16th October 1974)
Plot Deirdre worries about her suntan. Mavis amazes everyone with Pedro. The girls all go to the club where he works. Rita dances a flamenco. Blanche is worried about Billy opening the Rovers after hours. Paul Meggitt and Tony Bolton steal stock from the warehouse and store it at Billy's garage. Pedro swears undying love to Mavis. Ernie feels awful about lying to Granny but she isn't bothered. Fred Bolton realises the jackets are missing but says nothing to Ken. Mavis realises her fling with Pedro was just a holiday romance. The ladies worry as the return plane sets off without Bet who stays behind to be with Martin Barrett, but he tells her to get lost as it was just a holiday fling. Cast Regular cast *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Deirdre Hunt - Anne Kirkbride *Rita Littlewood - Barbara Mullaney *Mavis Riley - Thelma Barlow *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Vera Hopkins - Kathy Staff *Tricia Hopkins - Kathy Jones *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Idris Hopkins - Richard Davies *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Granny Hopkins - Jessie Evans Guest cast *Brian Dodds - Peter Bourke *Martin Barrett - Stephen Yardley *Tony Bolton - Terence Macarthy *Fred Bolton - Donald Morley *Paul Meggitt - Neil Daglish *Pedro - Tim Morand Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *Corner Shop *Mark Brittain Warehouse - Office *The Kabin *Canal Garage *Majorca - Hotel poolside, nightclub and reception *Road by beach *Airport and airplane cabin *Beach bar Notes *This and the previous episode feature the first foreign location filming to be conducted for the programme. There were two main sites used in Majorca: the hotel scenes were filmed at the Ola Hotel Bermudas, Calle de Pinzones, 20, Palma Nova (the latter place-name being specifically mentioned by Bet Lynch in the previous episode) and the scene with Hilda Ogden and Emily Bishop taking the photograph of the donkey was shot outside the Luxor Supermarket at Passeig Mar, 44, again in Palma Nova. The bar terrace scenes with Bet Lynch and Martin Barrett were filmed further up the coast at the western end of the island around the resort of Camp De Mar. The terrace is located at the Playa Hotel, Avda. de la Playa, 1. The wooden causeway to the small island which can be seen in the footage over which the end credits run still exists. *Writer Adele Rose travelled with the crew on location in case last-minute rewrites were necessary. Quentin Lawrence directed these film sequences while back in Manchester Nick Burrell-Davis rehearsed and directed the studio sequences. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Will Bet take up the invitation to stay on in Majorca? *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,050,000 homes (6th place). *This episode was included on the Granada and Windsong Video Coronation Street 1974 released on 5th November 1990. Category:Episodes with foreign location filming Category:1974 episodes Category:Episodes released on VHS